mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стать легендой из твоей мечты
Стать легендой из твоей мечты ( ) — пятая из шести песен, исполненная в My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Легенды вечнозелёного леса. Она служит пятым треком альбома My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, под названием Legend You Are Meant to Be. Эту песню Рэйнбумс исполняют для сбора средств на Хрустальном балу на Лагерь Эверфри. Русская версия = thumb|300px|"Знаю, сможешь ты стать легендой из твоей мечты!" :Искорка ::Считала я: история — это ::То, что в камне высекли навек,— ::Теперь я говорю: ::"Меняю я историю". :Шиммер ::А теперь пишу я свой куплет ::И конца моей песне точно нет. ::Печаль я обращу :Шиммер и Сумеречная Искорка ::В прекрасную фантазию. :Рэйнбумс ::Хей, хей, хей! ::Ты героем можешь (можешь) стать! ::О-о-о! ::Руку дай, зачем же ждать? ::Знаю, сможешь ты ::Стать легендой из твоей мечты! ::Свободной будь — вот твой путь! ::О, о-а, а-о, о-а, а-о, о-а, ::Стать легендой из твоей мечты! ::О, о-а, а-о, о-а, а-о, о-а, ::Стать легендой из твоей мечты! :Флаттершай ::Когда-то сильный страх меня сковал ::И идти вперёд он не давал. :Дэш ::Ну, а теперь я в вышине — ::И не бывает скучно мне. :Эпплджек ::Знаю я, друзья всегда со мной, ::И путь к победе вместе — путь прямой. :Рарити ::Мы будем как брильянт блистать, ::В ночи дорогу освещать! :Рэйнбумс ::Хей, хей, хей! ::Ты героем можешь (можешь) стать! ::О-о-о! ::Руку дай, зачем же ждать? ::Знаю, сможешь ты ::Стать легендой из твоей мечты! ::Свободной будь — вот твой путь! ::О, о-а, а-о, о-а, а-о, о-а, ::Стать легендой из твоей мечты! ::О, о-а, а-о, о-а, а-о, о-а, ::Стать легендой из твоей мечты! |-| Оригинальная версия= thumb|300px|"Come away with me, be the legend you were meant to be!" :Искорка ::I used to think that stories were just that ::Set in stone, concrete as a fact ::It didn't dawn on me ::That I could change history :Шиммер ::Now I know I'm writing my own song ::Fight my way to the ending that I want ::I'll turn a tragedy :Шиммер и Сумеречная Искорка ::Into an epic fantasy :Рэйнбумс ::Hey! Hey! Hey! ::You can be a hero (hero) too ::Oh-oh-oh ::Take my hand, I'm here for you ::Come away with me ::Be the legend you were meant to be ::You'll always be ::Ever free ::Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah ::To be the legend you were meant to be ::Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah ::To be the legend you were meant to be :Флаттершай ::There was a time when fear would hold me down ::Cause I let it chain me to the ground :Дэш ::Look at me now, I'm soaring high ::It's never boring in the sky :Эпплджек ::When I know I've got friends on my side ::Whatever trials I'll take them all in stride :Рарити ::Together we will shine so bright ::Radiant brilliance in the night :Рэйнбумс ::Hey! Hey! Hey! ::You can be a hero (hero) too ::Oh-oh-oh ::Take my hand, I'm here for you ::Come away with me ::Be the legend you were meant to be ::You'll always be ::Ever free ::Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah ::To be the legend you were meant to be ::Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah ::To be the legend you were meant to be! Другие версии en:Legend You Were Meant To Be Категория:Песни фильма «Девочки из Эквестрии»